swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivan Pavlov
Ivan Petrovich Pavlov (26 September 1849 – 27 February 1936) was a Russian physiologist known primarily for his work in classical conditioning. From his childhood days Pavlov demonstrated intellectual brilliance along with an unusual energy which he named "the instinct for research". Inspired by the progressive ideas which D. I. Pisarev, the most eminent of the Russian literary critics of the 1860s and I. M. Sechenov, the father of Russian physiology, were spreading, Pavlov abandoned his religious career and decided to devote his life to science. In 1870 he enrolled in the physics and mathematics faculty at the University of Saint Petersburg to take the course in natural science. Ivan Pavlov devoted his life to the study of physiology and sciences, making several remarkable discoveries and ideas that were passed on from generation to generation. He won the Nobel Prize for Physiology or Medicine in 1904. Tossup Questions # His surgical skills were said to be so precise that he could insert a catheter into a femoral artery without anesthesia and produce no pain. This researcher used that technique on a procedure that maintains blood flow to a pouch which is isolated from the influence of food. He used that pouch to show how secretions from digestive glands facilitate digestion, as well as in an experiment where he caused those glands to secrete fluid without introducing any food. For 10 points, name this man whose experiments with dogs showed that ringing a bell could cause salivation, establishing the basics of classical conditioning. # This man gave descriptive names to the four temperaments in order to study transmarginal inhibition, or the body's proclivity to shut down when faced with overwhelming pain and stress. This man introduced cut several nerve endings in his extensive study of animal (*) digestive systems, which won him a Nobel for Medicine. This man didn't actually ring a bell to signal the animals he's best known for studying, but did collect their saliva as they responded to stimuli. For 10 points, name this proponent of classical conditioning, a Russian who trained dogs. # This psychologist pioneered the study of transmarginal inhibition, the body's response to overwhelming stimuli. His work on digestion involved induced fistulas and earned him the Nobel Prize. The behaviorists made use of the result of his most famous (*) experiment, which demonstrated the theory of classical conditioning. For 10 points, name this Russian psychologist who conditioned dogs to salivate in response to a stimulus which they associated with being fed. # Though not a composer, this man used whistles, metronomes, and tuning forks in his work. He won a Nobel prize in Medicine in 1904 for researching the digestive system, from which his most famous work stemmed. The term which he is most famous for introducing was actually a result of a mistranslation into English, which caught on when John B. Watson used it. He started the study of TMI, or transmarginal (*) inhibition, an organism's response to overwhelming stimuli, such as stress or pain, relating shutdown points to temperament. In his most famous experiment, he paired a CS with a US, ringing a bell whenever meat powder was present. FTP, name this psychologist known for conditioning dogs to salivate.